Disfigured Night
Disfigured Night was a short tour by The Residents performed in Germany and California. Background The show itself began life as an instrumental jam by The Group, recorded in the Spring of 1997, inspired by N. Senada's Pollex Christi. Only a few weeks later they were invited by longtime friend Chris McGregor ''to perform at a benefit for the ''San Jose Tech Museum held at the Adobe World Headquarters. Looking for a new direction and stimulation, the group accepted. With such little time to prepare, the group grabbed the recently recently finished Disfigured Night instrumental, added lyrics from their older songs over the top of it, and performed it along with a newly finished cover of We Are The World. At the Adobe Headquarters the band performed 30 feet in the air above the entrance. They had performed 4 sets in one night, then left town. This show was the first to feature Molly Harvey, and would be released by the group as "Adobe Disfigured Night" in 2009. One attendee at the show was the house manager for The Fillmore in San Francisco, who asked The Group to perform a Halloween Show at the famous venue, the group accepted, and began to work on a new arrangement of Disfigured Night. In August, before the Halloween Show, the group was invited by ''Marlboro Cigarettes ''to perform a 30 minute set at the Cologne Music Hall in Germany, they once again quickly accepted, and flew to Germany to test run the new version of Disfigured Night in front of a crowd. They performed 4 sets in one night, with one set being filmed and broadcast on German Television, this footage was later released on VHS and DVD by The Residents themselves. By the time Halloween had come, The Residents had re-worked Disfigured Night into a two act show, with the first act being a greatest hits show, and the second act focusing on the story of Silly Billy, featured in the 30 minute German performance. This structure was similar to the original plan for the Mole Show. This show was released on CD as "Live at the Fillmore" Setlists Adobe Disfigured Night, Spring 1997 * Un-American Band * Would We Be Alive? * Kamikazi Lady * Constantinople * Howard * Paint It Black * Benny (The Bouncing Bump) * Bach Is Dead * Loss of Innocence * Eloise * We Are the World Marlboro Eyeball Experience, 16th August 1997 * Disfigured Night * We Are The World Disfigured Night at The Fillmore, 31st October 1997 * Jambalaya * 44 * The Aging Musician * The Old Woman * The Sold-Out Artist * Everyone Comes to the Freak Show * Loss of Innocence * Jelly Jack (The Boneless Boy) * Lottie (The Human Log) * Ted * Benny (The Bouncing Bump) * Disfigured Night * We Are The World * Hello Skinny * This is a Man's Man's Man's World * Good Night (Cruel World) Dates * Spring 1997, San Jose Tech Museum Benefit, San Jose, CA, USA * 16th August 1997, PopKomm Music Festival, Köln, Germany * 27th October 1997, The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA, USA * 28th October 1997, The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA, USA * 29th October 1997, The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA, USA * 30th October 1997, The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA, USA * 31st October 1997, The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA, USA Related Releases * Live At The FIllmore (1997) * Disfigured Night (1997) * Icky Flix (2001) * The Original Disfigured Night Arrangement (2009) * Scattered Unfinished Music Sketches (2009) * Adobe Disfigured Night (2009) * The Marlboro Eyeball Experience (2009) * The Fillmore Dress Rehearsal (2009) * Disfigured Night (2016) External links and references * Disfigured Night at The Residents Historical * Live at the Fillmore at The Residents Historical Category:Freak Show‏‎ Category:Gingerbread Man Category:Live albums‏‎ Category:Live shows‏‎ Category:Molly Harvey‏‎